The present disclosure relates generally to storage cabinets or bins and the like, and more particularly to a bin retainer panel for use with a storage cabinet with shelves which is shipped and packed in shipping containers.
It is generally known to provide a cabinet structure into which one or more shelves are mounted. In certain applications, the shelves are compartmentalized or otherwise configured to hold screws, nuts, bolts, and other articles. The shelves are intended to be normally used in a horizontal position.
The metal storage bins or cabinets are often used in military facilities or operations. The metal storage cabinets or bins with shelves are often shipped with articles such as bolts, nuts, etc. stored within the bin with the bin on its side and with the shelves in a vertical position. As such, the bolts, nuts, screws or other parts can fall or move around during shipment. The bin or cabinet is also often shipped on its side, i.e. when the shelves are positioned vertically instead of horizontally or upright during normal use.
The cabinet or bin also has a pair of doors which are closed and locked during shipment. During use, the doors are removed from the bin which is tilted to its upright position with the shelves in the normal horizontal position.
Thus, there is a need for a retaining panel which is used for retaining articles within compartments formed by shelves of a bin during shipment which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies while providing better overall results.